The Kat Dimension: Return to MegaKat City
by ric castle
Summary: There Back! Ready for a new adventure in MegaKat City not to mention Dr. Viper is up to something bad. And a mysterious OC in here. wow. Like comment & no flames
1. Return To MegaKat City

The Kat dimension: Return to Mega Kat City

Introduction- Hello guys my name is Rick Castle and I am turning The Kat Dimension into a series, I have permission from the author that allowed me to turn the story into a series. It's summer time and it has been a while since I've posted a story on fan fiction. Please like, comment & no negative comments or flames. Please enjoy. Note I am starting the chapter where the ending of the first story left off like in the Back to the future movies.

One month later, the world watched with eager anticipation on their TVs screens, as a group of brave people was about to take a trip unlike any other. Phineas and his friends, plus other kids they knew, were returning to Mega Kat City. Major Monogram was with them, a number of his officers, Carl and the like, and most importantly Phineas' parents.

"Are you sure this portal of yours is safe son?" asked his father.

"Of course Dad, we've tested it three times already. Perry is in Mega Kat City right now, waiting for us with Mayor Manx. The portal opens right into his office. His Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, Commander Feral, and the SWAT Kats should be with them too."

"Why should we doubt our wonderful son, the genius, dear?" smiled Mrs. Flynn, kissing Phineas. "Did your father and I tell you just how proud we are of you, Ferb, and Candace?"

"Fifty times already mom." sighed Candace, "I'm just glad you didn't ground us after all. Now let's get going already! Callie wanted to go shopping with me as soon as we arrived!"

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Phineas, "Here we come again, Mega Kat City!"

THE END?

In the Mega Kat City junkyard a portal was forming behind a pile of squashed cars and a group of humans came out.

"Man I can't wait to go shopping with Callie." Candace screamed like an obsessed fan girl.

"Easy their Candace Ferb & I will find Jake & Chance first." Phineas said.

Phineas & Ferb walked over a hill of scrap metal and spotted a familiar tomcat.

"Jake over here." Phineas yelled at the Kat.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb. What's going on?" Jake said to the two human boys.

"Where's Chance?" asked Phineas.

"Probably watching Scaredy Kat." Jake & Ferb said in unison.

The two humans entered the garage followed by the feline mechanic, and as they saw chance laughing at Scaredy Kat being chased by a Kat, wielding a chainsaw.

"Chance!" Jake said.

As the tomcat turned his head, he looked at Jake, Phineas & Ferb.

"Oh hey Phineas, hey Ferb." Chance said with a dull attitude.

Chance was drinking a glass of milk and then he'd spewed it at the ground coughing & gaging.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Chance screamed.

"It's good to see you two again! Is Candace with you?" He asked.

The two nodded in unison and Ferb went outside to whistle for them.

"Wow I can't believe it, these Kats live in a junkyard?" Major Monogram said while looking at a crushed golf cart.

"Maybe Phineas & Ferb can build something out of the junkyard." Perry stated.

"Whoa. They can do that but aren't they young to do stuff like that?" A random teenager said.

"Who are you?" Mr. Flynn said to the Young man.

"My name is Delsin, Carter Delsin." The teenager said while looking at a picture of him and his buddy at Daytona Florida.

Carter was wearing a black messenger jacket with a grey hoodie, a jean vest with buttons of all kinds black jeans & converses. Carter had a one strap back pack that had a weird weapon of some sort, not to mention a giant chain bracelet that can be more of a whip.

"So what kind of weapon is that on your bag?" Carl asked me.

"This is my amp." Carter responded by pointing at it.

Mrs. & Mr. Flynn, Isabella, Perry, Major Monogram, Carl, Buford, Bajeet, Candice, & Carter walked out from behind a pile of junk; Carter got a small view of Mega Kat City so he monkeyed his way to a tall pile of stacked cars and seen the city that looked like a similarity from New York City & Empire City from infamous.

Meanwhile in the garage Jake & Chance were talking and the whole gang walks up and Perry notices a strange man standing on the trashed cars.

"Hey who's that guy on top of the junk cars?" Chance said while throwing a fish bone in the trashcan.

Chance walked out and told him to get off but he just stood there.

I stood there ignore the tom Kat and I put my ear buds in and I played a good tune.

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak,

I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks.

I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap,

I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black...

"You better get down from there!" Chanced yelled and then Carter squatted and then a little twister of smoke and flames formed around him; then he shot up and he vanished. Then out the blue three fireballs were chasing each other and when they were so high Carter reappeared followed by him falling to the ground with flames on his arms and he impacted on the trashed cars and Chance when flying back landing on his feet.

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Your advice...

"Hey watch it you trying to kill someone?" Chance said while dusting of his mechanic's baseball cap.

Meat-Eating orchids forgive no one just yet.

Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath.

Broken hymen of your highness, I'm left black,

Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back...

Carter then pulled out his amp and then slashed at some pieces at scrap metal and then he shot fireballs at the car and when he saw that a car was on fire, Carter extended his hand towards the flame and the flame was flying towards the special human. The group stood & watched in awe.

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Your advice...

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak,

I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks.

I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap,

I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black...

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Hey, wait,

I got a new complaint,

Forever in debt to your priceless advice,

Your advice,

Your advice,

Your advice,

Your advice...

I stood there gasping, and then I placed my amp back onto my bag. People were looking at me as if I was a freak of nature.

One of the feline mechanics walked up to me and looked at me that I didn't get burned from the fire.

"What are you?" Jake said.

A familiar truck honked and chance told the humans to hide because it was Burke & Murray.


	2. Carter Delsin in Action & Viper's Plot

The Kat Dimension: Return to Mega Kat City.

As the gang hid, Burke & Murray's Dump truck delivered a whole bunch of scrap metal in front of their garage door Jake & Chance got pissed.

"Hey what's the big idea you trying to barricade our garage so we can't work?" Chance yelled at the jerks.

"No it's because we love you." Murray said with sarcasm.

"Yeah Commander Feral sends his love to you." Burke said with his big stupid macho tone.

As the truck was about to leave there was like an explosion that startled Burke that he slammed on the brakes.

"What was that?" Murray yelled.

The two looked at their front windshield to see a giant crack on it and through the crack Burke Spotted a figure standing in the middle of they're path.

"All right now I'm going to knock this knucklehead out for breaking our truck!" Burke Growled.

The figure just stood there with a really cocky grin holding a chain; the two pissed off truck drivers were ready to throw down like Donkey Kong.

"Now you're going to get it!" Burke snarled at me.

I looked up and formed a ball of electricity and then they each picked up a piece of pipe.

"Yeah I played Infamous before! I know how this shit works." I said with a cocky tone.

The big one tried to grab my arm; luckily I kicked him in his balls.

_***Wilhelm Scream* **_

The little guy was pissed and came charging full speed little did he know I sidestepped him and he tripped, landing on his face.

Carter was crazy he fought like twenty men and left and right. Burke & Murray were getting the shit kicked out of them.

"Run away!" Burke screamed followed by Murray.

The two were running with their tails between their legs; the two jerks drove off like as if they had seen a ghost.

"Wow this way better than a Scaredy Kat marathon." Chance said while laughing like a maniac.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Chance said while trying to pull his act together.

Then Jake's communicator was ringing and it was Calico Briggs.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Jake said while stepping into the office.

"Razor its Mac & Molly Mange and their heading for the City mint; please hurry!" Callie said while speeding.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry & Carter had followed the Two feline mechanics because they're trouble in Downtown Mega Kat City so they had to go Swat Kats mode.

"T-Bone what is it?" the platypus asked the two masked heroes.

"The Metallikats." The tough masked Kat said while placing his glovatrix on.

Phineas & Ferb have built their glovatrixes out old military weapons and help from the Swat Kats before they left.

T-Bone, Razor, Phineas, Ferb, Perry & Carter entered the TurboKat but carter looked at a picture of his Girlfriend and best friend in front of the Alamo.

"Buckle up, it's going to be a tough flight out there." T-Bone said to the four passengers in the cargo hold.

The TurboKat took off and the fighter jet was heading to the mint to kick metallic tail; Perry noticed that Carter was ready to fight the two Kat versions of the T-800 from Terminator.

"T-Bone Dock the Ship near that fence I'll rendezvous with you when I get inside." Carter said while letting his fire flow through his fingertips.

As Razor opened the cockpit, Carter jumped out landing near the Kats eye news van making a beach ball size crater, making the van rock.

The Swat Kats were behind the mint; Phineas looked through a window they saw the Metallikats holding an innocent minter.

Carter walked up behind Perry and got hit by his tail.

"Ouch what was that for?" Carter snapped at the platypus wearing a fedora.

"Sorry you startled me." Perry said while rubbing his tail.

"T-bone I want you, Razor, & Perry to go in through the skyline when you see my two flares. Okay?" I said while kicking up dirt and letting a flame dance on my index finger.

"As For Phineas & Ferb I want you two to come with me." Carter responded.

The Swat Kats followed Carter's Plan; the two masked heroes used their grappling hooks to get to the roof; when they walked towards the skyline & open it up it had a lock on it.

"Aw Crud!" Razor snarled.

"There's a lock on this window." The scrawny Kat barked.

_**MEANWHILE **_

Carter, Phineas & Ferb saw Ann Gora and her camera Kat Johnny talking about how The Metallikats are robbing the Mega Kat City mint.

"This is Ann Gora reporting live at the Mega Kat City Mint where Metallikats are holding the minters hostage unless they get the money." Ann Gora said.

Johnny spotted two familiar Tom Kats on the roof not to mention seeing a Familiar Platypus up there with T-bone & Razor.

"All right everybody get back!" said an Enforcer with a bullhorn.

"Lieutenant Steele what are you and the enforcers are doing to get the minters out alive?" Ann said while holding the microphone up to him.

"Well Ann, the Enforcers are trying to get them safe and sound." Steele smirked.

"Bull Shit. Your trying to do everything right but you are not really trying Lieutenant Steele." Carter said while looking at his iPod.

As Carter opened his mouth a mob of Enforcer's busted in the leader held a megaphone yelling.

"Aw Crap." Carter screeched to himself.

Carter made two fireballs appear in both of his hands and then they flew out of his hands going towards the sky exploding. Thankfully Perry noticed.

"That's the signal!" Perry said while pulling out his grappling hook and was ready for action.

"We'll Talk Later Steele!" Carter yelled while doing the "I got my eyes on you" gesture towards him.

Steele grabbed my arm but I countered it and placed him in a chicken wing position and slapped him on his forehead and he was asleep.

"Okay Lt. Steele when you hear the word telephone or hear one ring you will sing Telephone by Lady Gaga." I said.

"When I snap my fingers you will awake and let me pass." I also commented.

Carter snapped his fingers and Steele woke up and didn't expect anything.

"Only take the big bills Molly!" Mac yelled at Molly while they were putting money in sacks.

"No Duh, do you think I was going to grab ones!" Molly Retorted back.

Commander Feral had a small militia of Enforcer's came in and one of the Militia was Lieutenant Felina Feral.

"Attention Metallikats! Mac & Molly Mange you're under arrest!" Commander Feral shouted.

The two robotic Kats came out of the vault.

"Then come and get us!" Molly hissed while the Metallikats started firing at the Enforcer's.

"Fire at will!" Feral yelled.

The Enforcers started firing their rifles then Mac's blaster transformed into a rocket launcher and he aimed it at Commander Feral.

"Oh snap!" Feral yelled while diving behind a pillar but the mortar hit it and sends feral flying into a wall.

"Uncle!" Felina yelled.

"Ooh I guess Lt. Felina Feral wants some too?" Mac said in an ugly sarcastic way.

**-Carter's POV-**

As I see Commander Feral talking through the megaphone Carter had seen the most beautiful feline that looked like his girlfriend.

"Wow it seems she is a bit of a looks like an angel but fights like a warrior." I thought to myself.

"Uncle!" She Screamed.

"Ooh I guess Lt. Felina wants some too?" Mac said with an evil sarcastic tone.

"Like fucking Hell!" Carter screamed.

Carter was really pissed and his palms had fireballs in them.

**Yeah**

**Ahh**

**Looking right**

**Wishing we could rewind**

**Changing every wrong to right**

**That ya see**

**If you could**

**Don't you think that you would?**

**Make your world**

**Just like you want it to be**

**Now it's never to late**

**There's a will**

**There's a way**

**Gotta stay in the game**

**Go the distance**

**Cuz you live and you learn**

**That it takes a lot of work**

**But you win in the end**

**With persistence**

"Yippy Kai Yay Mother Fucker!" Carter screamed as he threw a fireball at Molly Mange.

**Mix it up**

**Get it right**

**Go for another try**

**But you**

**Run it back again (run it back hey)**

**Replay**

**Hit rewind**

**This time you do it right**

**But you**

**Run it back again**

**Run it back again**

**Run it back again**

**Try again**

Molly went flying; crashing into a pile of solid gold bricks knocking her unconscious.

"Molly! Who are you?" Mac yelled at Carter.

"Your biggest nightmare tin can!" Carter yelled while making his chain fall off his wrist and acting like a whip. Carter was cracking it making sparks fly.

"How dare you try and threaten a woman with a gun you bitch!" Carter screamed

**Never wait around**

**Cause every minute counts**

**If you had the time **

**What would you do with it?**

**Would you change?**

**Show me what would rearrange **

**If you got the puzzle right**

**How would the pieces fit?**

**Now it's never to late**

**There's a will**

**There's a way**

**You could save the day**

**Like a hero**

**Cause you live and you learn**

**That it takes a lot a work**

**Hope that nothings going to stop**

**Oh no**

**Go (ohh)**

**Mix it up**

**Get it right**

**Go for another try**

**But you **

**Run it back again**

**(Run it back again)**

**Replay**

**Hit rewind**

**This time you do it right**

**But you **

**Run it back again**

**Run it back again**

Mac blasted at me luckily I traveled through death eater apparition smoke he then appeared on a catwalk.

"Wow you suck at driving & shooting besides. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn jackass!" Carter taunted him.

**On your mark**

**Get set**

**Let's go**

**Oh you can make it happen if you want it to**

**Tick tock**

**Time to rock you know**

**The futures up to you**

**One more time now**

As Carter was flying from one point to the other Molly was recovering from the impact she noticed that Mac was shooting up the place.

"Mac! You screw ball what are you doing?" Molly yelled while hitting on his head.

"Trying to shoot the bastard the sucker blasted you." He snapped back.

"Hey Bucket bolts! Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" T-bone screamed while firing a missile at Molly.

Mac turned his back, Carter transformed into a cloud of smoke & fire charging towards Mac. Boy was he dumber than a bag of sand.

Carter lunged towards the robot through his death eater apparition smoke and grabbed Mac from behind and hit him in his head with his knee and was he banged up.

**Mix it up**

**Get it right**

**Go for another try**

**But you **

**Run it back again (back again)**

**Replay**

**Hit rewind**

**This time you do it right**

**But you**

**Run it back again**

**Mix it up**

**Get it right**

**Go for another try**

**But you**

**Run it back again (run it back back again)**

**Replay**

**Hit rewind**

**This time you do it right**

**But you **

**Run it back again**

**Run it back again**

Carter stomped on the Metallikats and melted their bodies and busted up their heads.

"Please Uncle wake up!" Felina whispered while a tear was streaming down her cheek.

**-Carter's POV-**

I looked at the beautiful enforcer but she was crying. Carter had powers beyond imagination; he went towards her.

**-Normal POV-**

"Ma'am I would like you to please take a step back like a two yard radius please." Carter said.

"What are you doing?" Felina Screamed.

"Save your uncle's tail." Carter retorted back.

Out of the blue lightning bolts were forming around his hands and then Carter touched Commander Feral's chest and then Feral pulled through.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"The Metallikats tried to rob the mint but I destroyed them." Carter said while holding his hand out for Feral.

"So rude of me my name is Carter, Carter Delsin." I responded.

"Commander Ulysses Feral." He said as he grasped my hand & shook it.

"You must be Lt. Felina Feral the Commander's niece?" Carter asked.

"How'd you know my names?" she asked.

"Well your badge & your Ulysses brother's daughter." I said in smart way.

"Doesn't anyone every tell you that you are daring & brave?" I said in a nice way.

Felina Blushed.

"Thanks T-bone, Razor & Perry." I responded.

"No problem." They said in unison.

"Perry it's good to see you again." Feral said.

"Well let's get Phineas & Ferb and go." Razor said.

"It was nice meeting you Felina." Carter walked away.

"Ann Gora my name is Carter Delsin; the Swat Kats, Phineas, Ferb, Perry & I have rescued the innocent minters & the Metallikats are nothing but scrap metal." I said to her.

"Hello Mega Kat City we're back and so glad to see you all again I'm Phineas, this is Ferb & here is Perry our pet Platypus. I'm glad we can build stuff for the Swat Kats." Phineas said.

Ferb just stood there quietly as a mouse.

Phineas & Ferb had talked to Annie & she remembered them & their pet platypus.

"T-bone why don't you go back to the junk yard I'll catch up later okay?" I said to the masked Kats.

"Okay Carter. Later I'll save some pizza for you." Razor said.

"We got to go. But it was nice seeing you again Ms. Gora!" Phineas yelled while Ferb, Perry & the Swat Kats were entering the Turbo Kat.

"This Ann Gora reporting from the Mega Kat City mint and Kats Eye news saying good night and be safe." The feline anchor said while turning off her microphone.

I go to the steps and pull out my IPod & look at my pictures of my greatest times, until Felina & her uncle walked up to me.

"Thanks for saving us both." Commander Feral said to me.

"No problem." Said Carter.

"Well I have to go, sorry for leaving so soon but I'll be back. I want you two to have these." Carter said while pulling out two pins the had a bird catching an arrow with it's beak.

***Rue's Whistle* **

While Johnny was putting his Camera up his cell phone rang.

"Oh Shit." Steele said.

**Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing**

**I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see**

**What-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me**

**Sorry, I cannot hear you; I'm kind of busy**

**K-kind of busy**

**K-kind of busy**

**Sorry, I cannot hear you**

**I'm kind of busy**

**Just a second, its my favorite song they gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?**

**You should've made some plans with me; you knew that I was free**

**And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kind of busy**

**Stop calling', stop calling', I don' want to think anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop calling', stop calling', I don't want to talk anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop telephoning' me**

**(Stop telephoning' me)**

**I'm busy**

**(I'm busy)**

**Stop telephoning' me**

**(Stop telephoning' me)**

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping' that bubb'**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping' that bubb'**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

"What the fuck?" Felina said.

**Boy, the way you blowing' up my phone**

**Won't make me leave no faster**

**Put my coat on faster**

**Leave my girls no faster**

**I should've left my phone at home**

**'Cause this is a disaster**

**Calling' like a collector**

**Sorry, I cannot answer**

"Seriously Steele what the bloody Kats are you doing?" Feral yelled.

**Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party**

**And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

**Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station**

**Tonight I'm not taking' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancing'**

**'Cause I'll be dancing'**

**'Cause I'll be dancing'**

**Tonight I'm not taking' no calls**

**'Cause I'll be dancing'**

**Stop calling', stop calling', I don' want to think anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop calling', stop calling', I don't want to talk anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop calling', stop calling', I don' want to think anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop calling', stop calling', I don't want to talk anymore**

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

**Stop telephoning' me**

**(I'm busy!)**

**I'm busy!**

**(Stop telephoning' me)**

**Stop telephoning' me!**

**(I'm busy!)**

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping' that bubb'**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Call all you want, but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping' that bubb'**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone, m-m-my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club**

**And I'm sipping' that bubb'**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**My telephone, m-m-my telephone**

**'Cause I'm out in the club**

**And I'm sipping' that bubb'**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time**

**Please check the number, or try your call again****.**

Carter was walking back to the junkyard and he went to the roof of the garage and it looked like there was a Bar-B-Q going on. Carter was thinking of Caleb & Valerie.

**-OUT ON THE BAYOU- **

Dr. Viper was petting one of his cactus animals; after that he turned on the Television.

"Let's-s sseeeee what'sssss on TV." He hissed.

"Sssscaredy Kat? Hell no! What's on the ten o'clock news?" He hissed again.

"Hello Mega Kat City we're back and so glad to see you all again I'm Phineas, this is Ferb & here is Perry our pet Platypus. I'm glad we can build stuff for the Swat Kats."

"Fool, I don't think sssssooooo." Dr. Viper said.

"You two will help me bring Mega Kat City down on its rootsss!" Viper laughed like a maniac.

_***Add some dramatic suspenseful music in there* **_

What's up fellow readers Castle here saying Happy 4th of July & I am going to be writing more chapters so suggest me ideas & I will get to it.


	3. Felina & Carter's Date PT I

As I was walking to the ladder to where I will climb down off the garage roof I kept thinking to my self.

"So Felina I was wondering if we can go-" I said while hearing something creak.

"OH WHAT THE SHIT!" Carter yelled while falling through the roof.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Jake said while putting an ice-cold bottle of milk on my forehead.

Carter gotten up to see Jake & Chance help him up.

"Thanks guys." I said while patting them on the back.

Carter walked up to the patio and looked at the stars thinking of Valerie.

"Valerie I hope you can hear me? I want you to know that I love you & thanks for being there when I was in pain.

Carter walked to his inflatable mattress and he sat down to take off his shirt to reveal my ripped torso and I have removed my shoes & socks off my feet and laid them military style near the side of the bed.

"Okay Goodnight Carter." I said to my self.

I found my I dock and placed my IPod on the charger to have a song on repeat once.

Carter was sound asleep as he heard the first part of the song. As he slept he was dreaming that he was back home in Texas. Living in Austin as he was going for a walk because to get the saddest memory of Valerie Moving to Seattle. On the porch were two broken ruby glass shards. I looked at them and I wasn't so down in the dumps anymore.

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I want to do is lose control**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**But you don't really give a shit**_

_**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**_

_**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_

_**You-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name?"**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**Last night I blacked out I think**_

_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_

_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_

_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_

_**I would do it all over again **_

As Carter walked through Downtown Austin he spotted a skater couple fighting; in front of them were three broken red shards of glass like the ones on his porch. The next thing was that the skater couple was smiling and hugging

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**You-u said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look**

**And now we're not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

"Don't bother coming home because you're a workaholic!" A man screamed into his blue tooth while placing a newspaper over two tiny shards of glass on the café table.

Carter walked up to the café table and took the smallest glass shards and walked off and then the man called his wife telling him he's sorry and they're going to see a movie.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I want to do is lose control**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I want to do is lose control. **_

Carter walked through the park and seen a cop to see him down in the dumps and he looked like he didn't care about life.

I walked up to him to notice I have seen a big piece of a ruby glass shard next to his foot was Crazy glue.

Carter picked them both up and walked away and then he was happy like he won the lottery.

I have seen one little kid crying because he was lost and carter spotted a Band-Aid near his melted ice cream cone.

Carter walked up to the little boy and got the Band-Aids and pulled out his wand making little pieces of paper appear and turned them into paper airplanes and then his mother showed up in relief and it was beautiful. As I walked away I went to a picnic table and placed the shards together and super glued them and when they dried quickly I had placed a Band-Aid over it.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile **_

The sky was becoming dawn and I had woken up to get some exercise.

Carter placed his shoes & socks on with his outfit.

**Meanwhile in Mega Kat City. **

Lt. Felina Feral had gotten up out of bed to take a shower & getting ready for work.

"Okay Felina you are going to have to deal with Steele & your uncle." She thought to herself.

As she entered her car to Enforcer's headquarters she thought of the man who saved his uncle & her life.

**In the Mega Kat salvage yard**

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Jake Chance & everyone else woke up from a slumber they noticed an aroma of goodness; Carter was making breakfast.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, fruit & everything else?" Ferb said while looking at the picnic table outside filled with goodies.

"Breakfast is served come & get it." Carter said while placing maple syrup on the table.

Chance & Jake walked down stairs and looked to see a weird surprise because Chance did all the cooking.

"Good morning Jake. Did you sleep well?" Phineas asked while filling his mouth with a piece of flapjacks.

"Yes we slept like kittens. Phineas how did you do this?" Jake said while smelling the good food.

"Me & Ferb didn't do this. Carter did." The red spikey head kid said.

Carter walked out and noticed Jake & Chance looked in confusion.

"Hey you sleepy heads." I said in a good mood.

They were still dumbfounded and didn't know what to do.

"Well don't just stand there like a sea gull come on & get breakfast!" I said so chirpy.

As everyone ate & ate, carter has been looking around the salvage yard and he noticed a familiar car.

"Jake! Chance! Get your tails down here I've found something." Carter screamed.

Carter stood there gazing at a car.

"What is it?" Chance said.

"It's a 69 Charger!" I screamed by feeling the hood.

The two Tom Kats looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Phineas, Ferb get down here I need your help!" Carter screamed.

"What is it Carter? Where's the fire?" Phineas asked with precaution.

"I found the car and I'm going to rebuild it and take Felina out on a date." I said to them.

"Carter! You can't date Felina because if you do and if Feral sees you two together he is to drop a nuclear bomb." Jake said while adjusting his baseball cap.

"Hey don't choke on a hair ball if Feral tries to lay a hand on me I will snap him like a twig." Carter said to Jake.

Chance, Jake, Phineas, Ferb & I hauled the clunker to the garage to give it an extreme makeover; Paint job, Body work, interior remodeling, tires, gadgets and other stuff.

Phineas was helping Jake with the engine & other crap that goes in under the hood,

Ferb & Chance were getting some junk out of the trunk literally & I was salvaging some old enforcer gear & entertainment devices; repairing them.

"So Carter you have a crush on the Commander's Niece?" Ferb said to me while placing a chunk of dismantled metal into the garbage bin.

"Yep and I am going to take her to the Drive in." I said to while thinking.

In the after noon the car was fixed but the last thing was to be done was paint & interior.

"Chance on that table I want you to give me those gadgets that are on the table and be careful not to drop those devices." I said while a smile.

Phineas & Ferb had sewn leather on the seats of the car.

Chance & Jake had installed some cool gadgets & electronics in my car, Gadgets so cool it would have made the TurboKat Piss itself.

"Okay guys since we got the job almost done how about we give this tiger a paint job and take it for a spin." I said to them.

"Great!" They said in unison.

Ferb painted the charger a bright orange, Phineas painted the confederate on the roof with the name of General Lee, Chance & Jake painted the number 01 on the door.

"Okay guys let's let it dry and take it out for a spin." I said.

About an hour later the paint was dry and Carter was ready to ride.

The two Feline mechanics, Phineas & Ferb rolled it out, after it was still carter ran and slid across the hood like Bo Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard.

"Come on Carter why do you got to do that? Chance said with annoyance.

"Because it's cool." I responded with a big smile.

After everyone got in the General Lee through the Passenger door and Chance was sitting in the front passenger seat, I welded my driver door shut and got in like a racecar.

I placed the keys in the ignition and started it up; it purred like a kitten but when I revved the engine it roared like a tiger.

"Carter break it in nice and easy." Jake said while patting my shoulder.

Carter drove out of the salvage yard like a maniac.

_**MEANWHILE **_

Somewhere in the boondocks car was driving like as if he committed Grand Theft Auto.

"Carter Slow down because I think I'm going to vomit!" Jake said.

"Not in the fucking car!" I screamed at the skinny Kat.

After the wild ride Jake ran out of the car and went behind a pile of junk and up chucked his throw up, boy he was spewing like a fountain.

"Okay I just died and came back to life like a Zombie!" I screamed in joy.

"Carter Delsin, now that was some serious driving!" Chance said to me while we fist bumped.

"Jake the phone is going to ring." I said to him.

Then the telephone rings on cue.

"Hello?" Jake Said.

"_**Hey Jake is Carter there? I want to ask him something." Felina said**_

"Okay I'll get him." The skinny Tom Kat said.

"Carter Phone!" Jake Yelled.

Carter ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Yellow." I said.

"_**Hey I just met you and this might sound crazy but The Goonies are playing at the drive-in and I was wondering; would you like to go out with me?" Felina asked.**_

"I'd love to, I'll be over at 5:00 pm to get you." I said to her.

"_**Okay bye Carter." Felina said. **_

"Bye." I said to her as she hung up on me.

I walked out to the living room and Chance was watching Scaredy Kat as he usually does.

"Hey Chance, I'm going to take a shower because this guy is going to take Felina to see The Goonies." I said.

"Okay." He said while laughing.

_**MEANWHILE**_

_**Somewhere deep in the Bayou Dr. Viper is planning to take Katalysts 180 and make mutant gators and capture Phineas & Ferb.**_

"_**Ssssoon I will get that Katalysts 180 and get those two aliens, destroy the Ssswat Katssss, & take over Mega Kat Ccccity!" The mutant snake said while laughing while catching a fly with his scaly hand.**_

_**BACK IN MEGAKAT CITY **_

_**Felina is going to take a shower and dress casual. **_

"_**Carter I think he is hot!" she said to herself.**_

_**As she found a spare uniform to bring incase duty calls, she picked out a T-shirt that had a she-Kat on it holding an MP5K and it said "Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies" she had picked out cargo khakis, and black leather combat boots. She finished picking out her outfit she had gone to the bathroom to take a shower.**_

_**BACK AT THE DUMP**_

Carter out a shirt that had Black crows, Purple Ravens & skater stuff on it, he grabbed a ring with a skull with red eyes, his "Chuck Taylor's" & his hoodie and laid them on the bed military style. Carter had gone to the bathroom and stripped down to take a shower and he turned on the water and entered.

TEN MINUTES LATER AT BOTH PLACES.

The two lovers had gotten out and dried off and did hygiene check, and gotten ready.

"Felina!" Her Uncle yelled.

"What uncle I'm naked!" She screamed.

"Oh I was wondering what you were doing because I'm heading to head quarters and I'm letting you have the night off." He said through the door.

"Okay Uncle!" She responded.

The commander left her room and she looked out the window to see him leaving in his Enforcer's cruiser.

"Okay thank god he doesn't know." She said to herself.

Carter had gotten everything he needed, Wallet full of Cash, knapsack, chain, iPhone, his Firebolt & hover board and down the stairs he went.

"Hey Carter!" Phineas said while dropped by the kitchen.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"Here we want you to have these." Phineas said while his Brother Ferb gave me a dueling set of ray guns & a sawed off shot gun that shoot stick grenade pellets.

"Thanks I owe you two one!" I said while running out the door.

I walked to the trunk of my car and placed the items in it but the wallet and iPhone; after I closed the trunk I ran and slid across the hood like Bo Duke and entered the General Lee and started her up.

Carter drove out of the Salvage yard like a manic and drove peacefully on the road.

"Okay General Lee where does Lt. Felina Feral live?" I said to the dashboard.

"2112 3rd tuna lane." General Lee responded.

"Thank you buddy!" I said back while driving.

Carter drove towards the address and then he parked the General near the curb and then I gotten out of the car and went on the hood and I lay across it as if he was in "Sixteen Candles"

"General honk once and play don't you forget about me by Simple Minds." I said.

"Yes sir." He said.

Up in Felina's room she tied her boots and then she heard a weird ruckus followed by a tune she heard before, but where.

_**Won't you come see about me?**_

_**I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**_

_**Tell me your troubles and doubts**_

_**Giving me everything inside and out and**_

_**Love's strange so real in the dark**_

_**Think of the tender things that we were working on**_

_**Slow change may pull us apart**_

_**When the light gets into your heart, baby**_

_**Don't You Forget About Me**_

_**Don't Don't Don't Don't**_

_**Don't You Forget About Me **_

"How'd you know I'd like this song?" She screamed.

"Lucky guess." I yelled back.

As she came down the stairs to see a beautiful chariot waiting for her, carter opened the passenger door like a gentleman and waited for her to get in and shut the door and she felt comfortable and she seen me sliding across the hood and watched me enter the car like a race car.

"Well I have something for you Ma'am." I said while making a bouquet of red roses.

"Aw there beautiful! Thank you." She said.

Carter started the ignition and then a slow romantic song played as they drove off.

**Then I hit the door**

**Its just the same old same**

**It goes to show you never know**

**When everything's about to change**

**[Chorus]**

**Just another day**

**Started out like any other**

**Just another girl**

**Who took my breath away?**

**Then she turned around**

**She took me down and**

**Just another day then I**

**Had the best day of my life**

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**So what do you think? Pretty cool comment and suggest me ideas. I'm all ears no flames please! **_


	4. Felina's & Carter's Date PT II

The song ended as we entered the ticket booth for our car, and I was a nice man.

"Yes two tickets to The Goonies please?" I said while pulling out my wallet.

"That'll be four dollars & twenty cents." The employee said.

As I pulled out my wallet the Kat noticed me.

"Aren't you Carter Delsin?" he said.

"Yes you're good & how did you find out?" I said.

"I've seen you on the television and my brother was one of the minters that you and the Swat Kats & those three aliens saved. What were their names?" he said while looking at me.

"Phineas, Ferb & Perry." I filled in his blanks.

"Please it's on the house. Have fun & drive home safe!" he said.

Carter and Felina have driven towards a spot that was near the back and was perfect no trucks were blocking their view.

"General Lee please get a radio station for the Mega Kat City Drive-In." I said to the stereo.

"Yes sir and I hope you and Lt. Feral have fun." The car responded.

"Whoa this car could talk?" she said.

"Yep Lt. Felina Feral this is General Lee, General Lee this is Felina. I said back to her and the car.

"Felina I will go get the Snacks before the movie starts." I said while getting my wallet.

"I want to come too. Besides you did save me & my uncle's life so." She begged while trying the Puss in boots cat eye trick on me.

"Okay let's go." I said while opening her car door like a gentleman would do for a lady.

"General hold down the fort and I will bring you back a dash board hula girl." I said to the Orange car.

"Thank you oh and don't forget napkins." Lee said while honking at me.

Felina & I walked up to the snack bar and then people looked at Felina and me as if we were aliens but we weren't.

"Hey you that kid who saved those minters from the MetalliKats!" One older Kat said.

"Yeah you sure given them a real good tail whipping!" yelled another one.

"Thank you all but I'd had some help from T-bone, Razor, Phineas, Ferb & Perry." I said while looking at them.

"Hey why don't you two make the front of the line!" an old She Kat said while taking out her chap stick.

Then the Kats parted like the red sea but then I thought okay but nah I'll wait.

7 minutes later after we came out of the snack bar we two giant buckets of buttered popcorn with salt, hot dogs, pizza, six cheeseburgers, four big French fries, a giant Dr. Pepper with a giant glass of milk and some extra sweets we got from the snack shack; The best thing of all that it was on the house.

We entered the General and had settled our snacks and other stuff down. The two lovers were getting settled in and then General took his roof off and the stars were perfect and then the front windshield slid down into the hood of the engine and to top it off; a telescope appeared while the radio was on while the movie started to roll.

"Oh Sweet a telescope, you know when I was a kitten I've always wanted one." Felina said with awe.

"Hey Felina you know when you hear a bell, that means an Angel has gotten it's wings & when you see a shooting star not only are they for wishing upon it means a soul has entered heaven." I said while laughing a little.

"You're Quoting It's a Wonderful life & Titanic!" she said while looking at me in surprise.

"So Carter how are you parents?" Felina asked me.

As I heard the words parents I had an OH SHIT look on my face for one second thank goodness she didn't she my guilt face.

"Oh There Fine." I said to her.

_***Inside Carter's Brain* **_

"_**Damn it Carter James Delsin you dumb ass!" my thoughts were screaming like banshees.**_

"_**Stop lying to your soon to be girlfriend & tell her the truth!" my thoughts yelled.**_

'SHUT UP!" I screamed making an old Kat look like as if I were cuckoo. Felina spat her milk out and coughing a little bit.

"SORRY!" I yelled back.

"Carter are you okay?" she said while feeling my head.

After the movie ended I drove out of the drive in, the General Lee was transformed back in to his original form and after I drove to her uncle's place I parked the car.

"Carter I want the truth, what's wrong?" she said while looking at me like a mother would.

"Okay when I was born my mother died of child birth and my father raised me and when I was 13 I was great at everything and school." I said and then General was finding a sad tune.

_***FLASHBACK* **_

"_**I was on school field trip that day of September 11**__**th**__**, 2001 my dad called me and told me that he will be working overtime and told me that he loves me." I said while looking at the Twin Towers **_

_**At 08:45 am an airliner was hijacked and hit the north tower of the world trade center and my dad was stationed on the hundred and fifth floor.**_

_**While I was taking photos of Central park and Balto's statue I heard this loud hissing sound followed by an explosion.**_

"_**Dad!" I screamed in horror.**_

_**Then I remember hearing my teacher saying class is dismissed and I just stood there, like a statute but then I felt someone grabbing my arm and then I ran away from the explosion and there were sirens and other stuff and as I was about to exit central park I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and then I seen another plane crash into the south twin tower.**_

"_**Oh Jesus!" I screamed. **_

_**I lived in a fancy apartment complex and as I entered the front door the doorman was a real dick sometimes.**_

"_**Don't you have school?" he asked me while burying his face in his newspaper.**_

"_**Class got dismissed you idiot!" I said with a tone.**_

"_**Do you kiss your mother with those lips?" he said with a smart-ass grin.**_

"_**My mother's dead asshole!" I screamed to him as I walked up the grand staircase flipping the bird to him.**_

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my father's come to pass**_

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**I got into my home turned on the television and watched the horror and then I seen the South Tower fall down.**_

"_**Oh sweet lord Jesus!" I screamed. **_

_**I looked at the television thinking of my father to see if he gotten out didn't make it to the fiftieth floor, died from the explosion or jumped out of the windows. At 10:26 am I've gotten a phone call it was my dad. **_

"_**Daddy?" I asked.**_

"_**Carter I want you to know that I'm not going to make it out alive and I want you to know that I love you." He said while crying. **_

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Ring out the bells again**_

_**Like we did when spring began**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends **_

_**10:28 in the morning the North Tower fell and I dropped to the ground crying my eyes out. **_

_***EPIC GUITAR SOLO***_

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my father's come to pass**_

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**I grabbed the American flag and placed it on our fire escape to know that we will never forget.**_

"_**AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL! WE WILL NEVER FORGET THIS DAY IN AMERICAN HISTORY!" I screamed so loud even a neighbor from across the street yelled shut up to me.**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Wake me up when September ends.**_

_**After that incident I went back into my place and packed my stuff and grabbed some food to eat. Thankfully I remembered where dad hid his emergency stashes of cash.**_

_**Some of my toys will have to go to kids who need them but my collection of stuffed animals will stay with me.**_

"_**Okay I will grab some of my toys and donate them to good will maybe get some money out of this." I said to my self.**_

_**Two days later my toys were sold to good will and I've gotten an amount of $750.00, some of the emergency cash I found had $20,000,000.00 and thankfully I got my father's social security card and ATM card.**_

_**I went to the Chase bank and entered my father's account and made a withdrawal of his entire money and will money went to me. **_

_**I came back to my apartment complex and went to the fire escape and used the window after I packed up my clothes from the laundry mat. There was a knock on my door I hid the money in my trunk and opened the door and it was social services and telling me I was being located to a foster home.**_

"_**Carter Delsin you are going to be placed in a foster home and I hope you can be alright with that?" said a Social service man.**_

"_**We'll be by to pick you up in the morning." He said.**_

"_**Okay I hope it will be okay." I said. **_

_**The next day came and all I had was my trunk and stuff was in it and emergency gear and photos. I heard the familiar sound of a door knock on my door. **_

"_**I'm ready." I said while a dull attitude. **_

_**We walked through the lobby and as we do I see the doorman I way bye to him and shot me a later loser smile on his face, I laughed by walking out and flipping him off.**_

_**They loaded my trunk into their car and they took me up to Long Island, New York I felt like my stomach was doing belly flops. **_

_**There was an ugly looking house that needs an extreme makeover I felt really bad and I've heard rumors about the foster parents being abusive assholes. I wanted to commit suicide in the car.**_

_**I wanted to grab my trunk and run away like there was no tomorrow. **_

_**The car stopped and engine was cut off and the parents walked out and greeted me with their fake smiles, false love and child loving. I could tell like they are treating them like they work in a Chinese sweatshop. **_

"_**Hello Carter Delsin and welcome to the Jefferson home where you will like it." Said the ginger foster mother.**_

"_**I hope you don't mind we have three girls and one boy." The foster father said while picking his fingernails. **_

_**Fifteen minutes later after social services left I knew I've arrived to the house of hell, I felt a hard grasp being tugged on my left arm. **_

"_**Okay fresh meat you live under our house and live by our rules. You follow them no harm will be done to you, break the rules and I will give you a major ass kicking." The dad said to me. **_

_**Three years later.**_

_**I have been in that foster home luckily I've been beaten & punished like 60 times and when it was September 27, 2005 I was seventeen and luckily I know how to steal and play guitar. **_

_**I was the only foster child left, the other four have been adopted and I was stuck so one night I thought enough is enough this jail bird is going to escape this hell hole. Thank goodness the house was dead because there were loads of weapons from guns, rifles, machine guns, knives & swords, I snuck down stairs and got them all and a giant load of ammo from their safe and extra money that was laying down in the open like a sitting duck.**_

_**I grabbed all the gear I needed and went to my trunk and placed them inside and all my other knick knacks were in there so and I dosed off for a bit and I heard a giant humming or popping sound and it sounded like a car. **_

_**As I looked out the window there was a flying Ford Anglia and to see who was driving it *Nope not the Weasely's* my buddy James and his two brother's Sam & Alex Armstrong.**_

"_**Carter we got you message now get your trunk and let's get the hell out of here." Said James.**_

_**The opened the trunk and I've placed my trunk in their trunk and climbed and I felt a hard grasp tug on my ankle.**_

"_**Let go of me you mother fucking dick!" I screamed.**_

"_**Oh no you don't you little piece of shit!" yelled my foster dad.**_

"_**Get off!" I yelled to him again and I kicked him in the eye.**_

"_**Drive!" James barked at his brother driving the car.**_

_**The car drove away and the abusive foster dad fell on a pile of bricks and hearing the sound of bones breaking.**_

_**I looked back by giving the up yours gesture towards him and shut the door.**_

_**So to cut to the chase I've lived with my friend's family and after I was out of high school and the rest is history. **_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Carter I'm so sorry." Felina said while holding my hand.

I look at the cop and smile and to top it off she leans in for a kiss and I'm taken by surprise.

"Good night my sweet lover." Said Felina.

"Good night to you as well." I said while smiling.

The general and I left Felina's home and back to the salvage yard and I've noticed the junkyard was dead. I parked the General Lee near the recreational vehicle, opened the garage door while locking it behind me as I went up the stairs to my bedroom and changed into my nightwear and laid on my inflatable mattress drifting off into a wonderful slumber.

The next morning as I awoke Phineas & Ferb sat on a chair waiting for me to arise from my sleep.

"Hey carter how did the date go?" Phineas said while opening a little chest on my desk.

"It was okay except I told her about my mother and father and how they died." I said while putting on my Converse's.

_***Meanwhile in the Boondocks***_

_**Dr. Viper has returned to his lair with Katalyst 180 and has two baby alligators and poured it on the two gators. **_

"_**Sssoon my prettiessss! I Dr. Viper will get those two aliens and they will help me turn MegaKat Cccccity into Dr. Viper'ssss Sssswamp land!" the mutant Kat laughed like a raging lunatic. **_

Okay this was a very tough chapter for me to write. I would like to thank the men and women who died on 9/11, the men & women who are on the force and are over seas fighting to end the war on terror. I would like to thank Green Day for writing this tune.


	5. Ruined Kiss awake in Slammer

I have gotten dressed and walked down stairs to talk to Chance and I was unaware of his unknown fate.

"Carter good thing I've found you there is an emergency at Enforcer's headquarters!" Jake said while transforming into Razor.

Phineas, Ferb & Perry walked up to the TurboKat and I climbed up into the cockpit ready to get my conduit powers to power up.

"Who are we fighting?" Phineas said.

"Hard Drive is who we are fighting." T-Bone said.

"Callie said he stole some top secret Enforcer blue prints, weapons, technology & so forth." Razor said while placing two missiles in the armory.

"What should we look out for?" the platypus said.

"Electrical shock, lighting whips & his Surge coat." T-Bone & Razor said in unison.

"Okay if we defeat him I call dibs on his surge coat." I said while pulling out a picture of him and some other teenagers wearing weird color uniforms.

Away the TurboKat took flight I've gotten ready to take on a phony conduit I've noticed two familiar twin towers that showed my haunted past.

"You okay?" Ferb said while attaching his own makeshift glovatrix on his wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while a straight face.

I've gotten out of my seat and asked Razor to open the hatch and placed my broomstick in between my legs and carter flown besides the black fighter jet.

"I'm picking up an electrical surge down there." Razor said while activating his target lock on pincer missiles.

I've flown above the blue lightning on the phone wires to know that I was on his tail.

"Back off Swat Kats! Let the Enforcer's handle this." Commander Feral barked.

"You back off Feral!" I screamed back at the old sour puss through my head set.

Carter pulled out a weird lamp that you see in "Arabian Knights" and pointed it at Hard Drive and the next thing you see is him getting sucked into the lamp.

"No!" Hard Drive yelled as he was sucked into the lamp.

"Bingo!" Razor said while dancing in joy.

Carter landed his broomstick in the middle of Manx Park followed by the TurboKat and the next thing Phineas & Ferb popped out and ran towards me and pulled out a weird Rubik cube and took my lamp and placed it in a hole that was on top of the puzzle cube. Hard Drive was trapped in one way in and no way out.

"Hard Drive I want you to give me those stolen Enforcer's secrets or I will hit you so hard that Chuck Norris would be impressed!" I yelled into the hole.

"Who's Chuck Norris?" the Swat Kats & Hard Drive said in unison.

Then there was a message on the screen that said, "Enforcer's stolen secrets, access denied."

Boy I was pissed & I wanted to kill him with his own jacket.

"Listen you little bitch, you ignore me one more time I will gut you like a fish!" I screamed into the cube.

Hard Drive was getting a really bad headache.

Phineas, Ferb, T-Bone, Razor, & Perry were looking at me as if I was bloody loony & I had an idea on how to make Hard Drive squeal like Ms. Piggy, they thought I'd be too extreme.

_**Meanwhile on the bayou **_

"Sssoon my prettiessss, we will take over MegaKat Cccity and turn it into my Ssswamp!" Dr. Viper said while laughing like a psychopathic.

The television turned on with the news.

"_**This is Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News reporting to you live from Manx Park where the Swat Kats & four aliens have caught this electrical pirate Hard Drive." She said while looking at Johnny K. **_

"_**How did you catch Hard Drive Swat Kats?" the she-kat asked the masked vigilantes.**_

"_**We didn't do it; our new member did Carter Delsin." Razor said while looking at the teenager with a wishing lamp.**_

_**The media turned to me and asked me random questions.**_

"_**Well Ms. Gora I didn't catch this surgical fiend alone my five buddies did." I said while pointing out my five friends. **_

Dr. Viper was smirking deviously.

_**On the other side of the city**_

The Swat Kats, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, & I had placed the cube in a special room that had no electrical exits that can make this surgical fiend escape.

"I'll go talk to him and get the secrets from him." Carter said.

The powerful teenager went in and rubbed the puzzle cube to make Hard Drive come out and he was ready.

"Ouch now I know how a genie feels about living in a lamp." Hard Drive whined.

"We have two ways that we can do this; the easy way or the hard way?" I said while leaning on a corner wall.

"I rather take the easy way out!" the psychopath laughed while charging towards a wall with his fake lightning powers and as he hit the walls he was ricocheting like a pinball.

"Nice try but this is all made out of electrical proof material so there is no need to escape." I said in a cocky tone.

"Thinking about escaping, don't even try it." Carter said while grinning.

"Screw you!" Hard Drive yelled while raising his paws at me as electricity formed.

Hard Drive shot his lightning at Carter and to fool Sparky again Carter acted like he was getting electrocuted.

"Nice try that tickles!" The teenager said to him while forming a Freddie Kruger grin.

"This is real power." I said while zapping Hard Drive.

_**Dramatic electrical torture scream**_

Hard Drive was drained of his energy and I got a hold of his surge coat.

Then something weird happened, the surge coat started making sparks of electricity and fire.

"What's happening to my coat?" Hard Drive asked in fear.

"Looks like my powers mixed with you jacket and they will activate while I'm wearing it and they will never work on a wannabe villain like yourself." Carter said while giving Hard Drive a shiner.

Hard Drive was out cold from that shiner, and to make it funny Carl went in their looking at the knocked out Kat.

"You got knocked the fuck out man!" Carl said while doing a Chris Tucker impression.

Five minutes later Hard Drive was coming through again and a solid sucker punch to his face making a gold tooth filling fly by and I checked his wallet and took all of his money and the gold filling.

"Payback's a real bitch!" Carter yelled at Hard Drive.

Another fifteen minutes later. Hard Drive woke up behind bars wearing nothing but jailbird stripes; he got minor scrapes, & a paralyzed dignity.

_**Back at the junkyard.**_

I've returned from dropping Hard Drive in jail and I noticed Mr. & Mrs. Flynn, Bajeet, Buford, & Isabella had disappeared.

"Hey Phineas, were are your parents, Bella, Baj, & Buford?" Carter asked while looking around.

"They went home. Because they can trust me, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Major Monogram, Carl, Jake & Chance." The red head kid said.

"Oh well then; I got to get ready because I'm going on another date with Felina." Carter said while grabbing his car keys.

"Ooh where?" Candace asked.

"Somebody's nosey." I said sarcastically.

"I'm taking her to MegaKat Pier because it's very romantic." I said while placing my Chuck Taylor's near a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt that had album artwork of a Green Day's Album "American Idiot" and a leather biker jacket.

_**On the other side of the city **_

Felina was also taking shower and she placed her black combat boots, blue jeans, and blue baseball t-shirt with also a leather jacket.

Twenty minutes later both of our love birds have gotten dressed and ready to go.

"Carter give this to Felina." Chance said while popping a can of milk with his index claw and slurping.

The object was a carving of the Swat Kats emblem and I looked at him and I walked out the door and went towards the General Lee.

"Are we getting Felina?" The car said while I placed the keys in the ignition.

"That's a big ten four, General." I said while buckling up.

Carter drove out of the junkyard and my phone was ringing.

"General, activate the incoming call please." I said while driving.

"Yes sir." The car said while placing the phone on speaker.

"_**Hello?" Carter said while driving to Felina's place.**_

"_**Hello Mr. Delsssin." Said the voice on the phone.**_

"_**Who is this?" I replied while placing a toothpick in between my teeth.**_

"_**You're worst nightmare." Said the mysterious person on the other line.**_

_**As I heard him say that I'd secretly pushed the record call button, looking at a picture on the screen to find the signal on where it's coming from. **_

"_**I want your powerssss!" he screamed.**_

"_**Screw you!" I said while hanging up on him. **_

Ten minutes later Carter arrived her place and

Carter arrived and Felina whistled at him_**.**_

Felina had entered the car and she kissed carter's cheek.

"So ready to go to the pier and have fun?" Felina said while buckling up.

"That sounds lovey and I brought some snacks." I said while putting the car in drive.

We drove down town and as I passed two familiar towers I've gotten a bad feeling in my stomach, and to make matters worse I was at a stop light.

My mind was screaming as if I'd gotten bitten by a cottonmouth and they put salt on it.

The light turned green and I gassed it not knowing why but I needed away from those towers. Carter was driving like a maniac.

"Carter slow down you are going to get us killed!" Felina said while biting her lower lip.

"Sorry I needed to get away from those buildings. Bad memories, that's all they are is bad memories!" I said while hitting the dashboard.

"Ouch!" the car screamed.

"Sorry General." Carter said while rubbing the spot he hit.

"Would you like me to drive sir?" the car said.

"Sure just until we get to the pier." I said while trembling a bit.

Twenty minutes later after the incident with two towers I'd decided to shake it off and as we entered the amusement park on the MegaKat City Pier Felina had held my hand and the first thing I saw was the milk bottle game.

"Step right up and knock down three milk bottles and win a prize!" screamed a male Kat with a carny accent.

"I'll give it a go." Carter said while putting a five-dollar bill down.

"Knock down three milk bottles and win this lovely stuffed tiger." He said while giving me three balls.

Carter stepped up and threw the first ball at the bottles and the bottles fell over and that happened to the other two. The carny was looking in awestruck by giving me the stuffed animal and I gave it to Felina.

"Thanks Carter for taking me out on a date and thank you for the stuffed tiger." Felina said while kissing my cheek.

"No problem." I said while putting it in my charmed bag so she didn't have to lug it around.

Carter and Felina were enjoying themselves; they rode a couple of rides and played a few more carnival games.

"Hey Carter look a photo booth." The She-Kat said while holding my hand.

The two lovebirds entered and they've gotten their pictures taken a couple times and they had a huge blast. Carter and Felina were walking when Carter heard Felina's tummy growl and I could tell she was hungry.

"Ooh want to have cheeseburgers and milkshakes?" I asked her while her tail tickled my calf.

She giggled while saying yes. Carter looked at his butt without Felina noticing and before they entered the cute seaside diner Carter came clean with his love.

"Felina. There's something you need to know." I said while leaning against a pole.

"Yes what is it?" She asked me.

"I'm part Kat." I said while looking down.

Then silence was about to take place.

"Very funny Carter." The enforcer said.

"I'm serious, very serious." I said while taking the beanie off my head and taking my real tail out of my jeans and my nails grew longer.

"Oh my god you aren't kidding." She said while revealing the real me.

"Yes this is the real deal." I said while looking away with shame.

"Carter why didn't you tell me I still love you." Felina said while hugging me.

After that little secret revealing moment they entered the cute diner and sat at a lovely booth and seen the waves and Kats down by the beach, doing whatever they're doing.

"Yes I would like to have the Bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, no onions, no pickles, mustard & mayonnaise. Also I'd like to have a Dr. Pepper and a chocolate milkshake please." I said while looking at Felina.

"I would like to have the same except everything on it with a Dr. Pepper and a chocolate milkshake as well." Felina said while rubbing my hand.

The two lovers were talking having big talk and telling each other about their different adventures and memories. It was very romantic; Carter was talking about one time at his Uncle's house at the lake on the 4th of July he gave his uncle a pack of explosive cigarettes and he fell for it every time.

"Oh my god that is funny." Felina said while looking at seagull and a prawn fighting to the death.

"One time my uncle was on an aircraft carrier for a dedication of Mayor Manx's new enforcer jet the Blue Manx dedicated for his grandfather of Mega War II and how a ghost pilot called the Red Lynx was chasing him and my uncle fell off the edge and plummeted into the water and when he got back up he fell again." She laughed while making me snort.

The lovebirds food had arrived and they both reached for the ketchup and Carter let Felina have the bottle of ketchup. So sweet of him of what he was doing being a gentleman while Felina took a sip of her soda.

"That's what I like about girls: they look like an angel, fights like a heavy weight champion, & eat like a trucker driver." I said while watching her sip her soda.

She snorted while coughing on her soda.

"I remember one time when me and my buddies went to San Antonio we were on our way to the Hard Rock Café on the river walk-" I said.

"The Hard Rock Café?" She asked.

"It's a restaurant which you would have liked and has great Rock and other music." I said while dipping a fry in ketchup.

"After we had dinner and drank a few beers, one of my friends was drunk!" I said eating the fry.

"Then what happened?" She said while getting whip cream on her index finger.

"He pissed in the river walk and it was embarrassing while drinking a beer." I said while snickering and regurgitating on his soda.

"People were having dirty looks and serious what the fuck looks, I mean it was like whoa too much. I tried to tell him to put his Cojones away nearly got a squirt of piss on me." I said while biting a cherry.

"It was the most dumbest thing I've ever seen and to top it off he fell in the river and it was hilarious good thing no tour boats were working that night because they were closed due to some malfunctions." Felina chomped on her burger.

"My friend had a camcorder because me and my buddies were doing a video blog and we were doing our adventures in the "Lone Star State" my buddy was filming the whole time when it happened and we had gotten 121,927,218,999 hits on YouTube and one day after that silly incident I've gotten a call from TruTv and asked me if my video would like to be on an episode of the Smoking Gun's: World's Dumbest Tourist's 21." I said while sucking down on more of my Dr. Pepper.

"I have the episode in my car and maybe after more stuff we do we can watch it okay." I said while putting a cheeseburger in my mouth.

The date went smooth when the two walked into a rose garden and the gothic bad boy picked a rose and gave it to her.

"Is it true that Kats like balls of yarn?" I asked while looking out and about.

"That is one sick stereotype!" she barked at me.

"I'll take that as a no." Carter said while backing off.

"I'm sorry. It's just that one night I told my uncle that I'm in love with you and he blew his top." Felina said while looking down sad.

"Maybe we can catch some air." I said while going to the car.

"What do you mean catch some air?" She said in a puzzled look.

The trunk opened up and low and behold a broomstick that looked like a fire bolt from the Harry Potter series and as he took it out of the trunk Felina looked at him and smiled making her sadness disappear.

"Care to hop on?" I said while putting the broom in-between my legs.

"Okay I don't see why not." She said while getting on the back of his broomstick.

"Hang on kitten." I said while kicking off the ground.

_**Girl,**_

_**There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.**_

_**I've never felt the need to lose control.**_

_**Always held on back and played it slow.**_

_**But not this time.**_

_**Baby, don't be gentle,**_

_**I can handle anything.**_

The two lovers were flying over the sky of Mega Kat City and to make it romantic there was a full moon and there were sparks coming out of the back if his broomstick. Which always happened.

_**Baby,**_

_**Take me on a journey.**_

_**I've been thinking lately,**_

_**I could use a little time alone with you.**_

_**Crazy,**_

_**Let's do something, maybe.**_

_**Please don't take your time,**_

_**You got me,**_

_**Right where you want me. **_

"Wow this is truly romantic and I didn't know you were a witch." Felina said while looking at Orion's belt.

"Actually correct terms would be wizard and no problem." I said while looking at a few stars.

"What about warlock?" the she-Kat said while feeling the cool air went through her hair and fur.

"Warlocks are second ranking of magic and Sorcerer's are top dog." Carter explained to his girlfriend.

_**Girl,**_

_**I'm going to let you have your way with me.**_

_**But when you move like that,**_

_**It's hard to breathe.**_

_**I never thought that it could be like this,**_

_**But I was wrong.**_

_**Baby, don't be gentle,**_

_**I can handle anything.**_

_**Baby,**_

_**Take me on a journey.**_

_**I've been thinking lately,**_

_**I could use a little time alone with you.**_

_**Crazy,**_

_**Let's do something, maybe.**_

_**Please don't take your time,**_

_**You got me,**_

_**Right where you want me. **_

Felina and Carter were enjoying them selves and to make it funny Felina pulled a Titanic move with both arms out as if she was on a ship.

"Enjoying yourself kitten?" I said while looking back there.

"Yes I am." She said while she touched a cloud for the very first time.

_**Can't explain it,**_

_**How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.**_

_**In slow motion,**_

_**My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,**_

_**I can hardly stand the thrill.**_

_**Baby, don't be gentle,**_

_**I can handle anything.**_

_**Baby,**_

_**Take me on a journey.**_

_**I've been thinking lately,**_

_**I could use a little time alone with you.**_

_**Crazy,**_

_**Let's do something, maybe.**_

_**Please don't take your time,**_

_**You got me,**_

_**Right where you want me. **_

The two lovers looked at each other and going in for a kiss, as there their lips were going to kiss a giant spotlight shined on them followed by the blades of an Enforcer chopper.

"Freeze! Put your lips where I can see them!" screamed a familiar voice over the chopper intercom.

"Jerk Alert!" Carter whispered to Felina.

"Carter Delsin your under arrest!" Barked at the two lovers on a broom.

"We are in love, you can't keep me away from her and there's nothing you can do about it old man!" Carter yelled in sarcasm.

"OLD MAN!" Feral was extremely pissed off when he heard the O word.

"Catch me if you can!" I screamed while flying like hell.

The two lovers flown away fast but the chopper took a photo of the boy and whom he was with. This was going to a giant problem.

After the crazy chase they gotten back to the General Lee and drove back to Felina's Apartment and I was upset.

"Thanks for the date." Felina said while kissing him long and good after that Carter felt a strong grip pulling on his shoulder while opening the car door.

"Ouch get your hands off me you filthy squib!" I screamed at my attacker.

"Your under arrest for putting a hand on my niece!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"Commander Feral! Why ever am I so glad to see you." I said with sarcasm.

"Felina I love you! General Run and Find Phineas and Ferb!" I screamed and to make matters worse I gotten stuck with a tranquilizer dart from god knows where.

"OUCH!" I screamed in pain following by me punching my attacker so hard he landed in a dumpster.

"Felina?" I said in a faint voice and I collapsed following the visions of lights and sirens.

Then black out.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey guys author Rick Castle here saying hello and sorry for not updating so soon it's just school work and weird days in my life. Friday is my birthday I will be 18 yay!**_


	6. Ruined Kiss awake in SlammerBattle pt 1

_**Last time on The Kat Dimension: Return to MegaKat City. **_

"_**Felina. There's something you need to know." I said while leaning against a pole.**_

"_**Yes what is it?" She asked me.**_

"_**I'm part Kat." I said while looking down.**_

_**Then silence was about to take place.**_

"_**Very funny Carter." The enforcer said.**_

"_**I'm serious, very serious." I said while taking the beanie off my head and taking my real tail out of my jeans and my nails grew longer.**_

"_**Oh my god you aren't kidding." She said while revealing the real me. **_

"_**Yes this is the real deal." I said while looking away with shame.**_

"_**Carter why didn't you tell me I still love you." Felina said while hugging me. **_

"_**General, activate the incoming call please." I said while driving.**_

"_**Yes sir." The car said while placing the phone on speaker.**_

"_**Hello?" Carter said while driving to Felina's place.**_

"_**Hello Mr. Delsssin." Said the voice on the phone.**_

"_**Who is this?" I replied while placing a toothpick in between my teeth.**_

"_**You're worst nightmare." Said the mysterious person on the other line.**_

_**As I heard him say that I'd secretly pushed the record call button, looking at a picture on the screen to find the signal on where it's coming from. **_

"_**I want your powerssss!" he screamed.**_

"_**Screw you!" I said while hanging up on him. **_

"_**Freeze! Put your lips where I can see them!" screamed a familiar voice over the chopper intercom. **_

"_**Jerk Alert!" Carter whispered to Felina.**_

"Carter Delsin your under arrest!" Barked at the two lovers on a broom. 

"_**We are in love, you can't keep me away from her and there's nothing you can do about it old man!" Carter yelled in sarcasm.**_

"_**OLD MAN!" Feral was extremely pissed off when he heard the O word.**_

"_**Catch me if you can!" I screamed while flying like hell. **_

"_**Thanks for the date." Felina said while kissing him long and good after that Carter felt a strong grip pulling on his shoulder while opening the car door.**_

"_**Ouch get your hands off me you filthy squib!" I screamed at my attacker. **_

"_**Your under arrest for putting a hand on my niece!" Screamed a familiar voice.**_

"_**Commander Feral! Why ever am I so glad to see you." I said with sarcasm.**_

"_**Felina I love you! General Run and Find Phineas and Ferb!" I screamed and to make matters worse I gotten stuck with a tranquilizer dart from god knows where. **_

"_**OUCH!" I screamed in pain following by me punching my attacker so hard he landed in a dumpster.**_

_**"Felina?" I said in a faint voice and I collapsed following the visions of lights and sirens.**_

_**Then black out. **_

3 hours later.

"Damn what the bloody hell happen?" I said with a groggy tone.

I've gotten up on my feet to see I was in a cell and I seen Lieutenant Steele sitting there looking at his magazine of porn and I really wanted to give him a big shiner.

"I can't wait to date the commander's niece." He said while looking at his stupid magazine.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I said while planning to go look outside my cell window.

"Nothing." He said while burying his face in his nude magazine.

"That's right. Say something else about Felina and I will kick your ass!" I screamed while running to my cell bars.

"Can't believe this! Dating someone who is on the force and I get arrested that has got to be stupider than putting screen doors on a submarine." I muttered to myself.

I looked down and I heard the sound of keys opening a cell and as I look up it was Feral he stood there angry and I lay there on my cot and he told Steele to scram.

"Why am I even here?" I asked while putting my hood on.

"Because you were dating my niece and I want her to be very happy." He said while pulling something out of his jacket.

"Okay?" Carter said with a very puzzled look on my face.

"I'm giving you my blessing to marry my niece." Commander Feral said while pulling out a gold ring with a two-carat diamond on it.

"Does your brother know?" I said while trying to grab it.

"Yes he does." He replied while closing his fist with the ring in it.

"I thought you told your niece to stay away from me?" I said in confusion.

"That was a lie because I wanted to give you the ring." Commander Feral said to me.

I honestly got to admit it, somewhere under all that grouchiness; he looked like your typical hard ass cop, over protective uncle who would kill anyone if they harmed his kin. But he was calm and soft old Kat.

"Sorry for the old man comment." I said while tying my shoe.

"I'm also sorry for that Tranquilizer dart I shot you with." Feral said while looking at a little bird perched on a barred window.

"So is this why you locked me up and shot me with a tranquilizer?" I yelled in confusion while coming to my senses and a little flame danced around my fist.

"Yes." He said while looking at my fist.

Suddenly my flame died out.

"Why didn't you just ask me to come to a diner and ask me and tell me about this instead of throwing me in the slammer like a criminal? I've would've been okay with it." I snapped gently.

_**Back at the Salvage yard**_

Everybody was sleeping and right before Chance's alarm clock was about to go off the General Lee came driving in honking the Dixie horn like a maniac.

"What the?" Jake said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Chance!" the car yelled.

"Carter got arrested and he wanted me to tell you to bail him out.

"We'll go." Phineas said while tying his shoes.

"Not without me you don't." screamed Candace.

"Me too!" Perry said while grabbing his fedora.

The three humans & platypus entered the car and Phineas had a devious smirk.

"I'll drive." Phineas said.

"Nope. I'm the oldest and I'm in charge." Candace argued.

"Actually my master says when he is escorting people I'm on auto pilot." The general said.

"Whoa the car can talk?" Candace screamed.

"Yes and I'm driving so buckle up." The car said.

The car drove out of the salvage yard.

"Identifying Candace Flynn." The car said.

"That's creepy." She whispered.

The car was driving over the bridge and a green blob of goo popped out of the sewer and it made the orange car flip.

"Ouch!" Screamed the car and Perry cowered under a fallen keyboard.

"Guys are you alright?" Candace groaned.

"Phineas? Ferb?" she said while trying to gain consciousness.

"Help!" screamed Phineas as he was dragged into the sewers.

"Ooh when I find out who or what ever did this I will be on them like white on rice!" the General screamed while capsizing its self on its tires.

The car drove to Enforcer head quarters and it looked like Burke & Murray used it as a scratching post.

"General? What the hell happened to you!" I yelled in shock.

"Some green mushroom monster and a Kat that looked part snake took Phineas & Ferb." Screamed Candace.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Carter pulled out his communicator and called Callie and informed her that Dr. Viper has kidnapped Phineas & Ferb.

"Carter! Where are you going?" screamed Felina.

"I'm going to rescue Phineas & Ferb! Hang on buddies I'm on my way." I said while pulling my cellphone/wand out of my hip holster and waved it and disappear with a flash of light and smoke.

_**Down in the swamps **_

_**Dr. Viper had the two human boys in cages and the doctor was in. **_

"Okay boysssss. I want to know about Carter and where he got hissss powersss from?" he said while his tail poked through the cage and nearly touched them.

"How about you green boy?" Viper snapped at him like a gator.

"His name is Ferb and he doesn't talk very much." The red haired boy said.

"Who assssked you!" Viper snapped.

"Tell me how he got hissss Powerssss or I'm going to turn you into my mutantsssss!" Viper yelled.

_**-Carter's POV-**_

Carter appeared behind a boulder and pulled out his amp.

"_**Who assssked you!" Viper snapped.**_

"_**Tell me how he got hissss Powerssss or I'm going to turn you into my mutantsssss!" Viper yelled. **_

"No you won't!" Carter was furious and charged at the mushroom monster and blew it up and it smelled like fried sour milk.

"Carter. At lassst we meet!" Dr. Viper said while snickering.

_**-Regular POV- **_

Carter was mad like a raging bull in a china shop.

"You are going to get it!" I screamed while charging at him.

Dr. Viper tried to bat me with his tail luckily I did a sliding duck and hit his tail really hard with my amp.

"How dare you threaten a bunch of kids!" I said while growling.

Phineas & Ferb were a sight for sore eyes and seeing a teenager coming to they're rescue.

"Carter!" Phineas screamed in excitement.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Yes me and Ferb are fine but Dr. Viper kidnapped us to lure you here." Ferb said.

"Stand back and cover your eyes if I were you." Carter said while raising his arms and aimed at the locks.

Carter zapped the locks on the cages and the locks exploded; Phineas & Ferb came out hugging me and I felt a tail grab me.

"Run you two! Run!" I screamed while struggling.

"Ssssoon you will be my new creation to help me destroy the Sssswat Katssss." Dr. Viper hissed at me.

"I don't think so!" I screamed while making fire dance around me singing his tail.

"You will never destroy Mega Kat Ccccity." I said while mocking him.

"The only creation you are going to be is a pair snake skinned boots and a matching belt!" I said while orange electricity danced on both of my arms.

I ran charging towards the mutated Kat with full force like a bull that drank four locos in a china shop; with one power swing I was flying like an angry bird crashing into a bunch of beakers that were empty thank god.

"Ouch." I said while getting up.

Dr. Viper had a bunch of mutated creatures that looked part shrimp and part fungus and there was like 80 of them.

"Okay I'm officially screwed." I said to myself.

"What do you think of my lovely mutantsss?" The snake said.

"I think they're ugly mother fuckers." I said with an Austrian accent.

As I was about to be torn apart limb by limb I closed my eyes and tried to summon every last amount of power I had.

"Felina I love you." I said as if I was standing in front of a firing squad.

Then I heard the loudest noise that sounded like a banshee and a Japanese fan girl scream.

"No way in hell?" I said to myself.

There stood on top of a flight of stairs was Candace only she looked like Sarah Michelle Gellar from buffy the vampire slayer, then three small bolts of lightning were hitting a bunch of the mutated shrimp and hitting Dr. Viper & low and behold Phineas, Ferb & Perry the platypus; Phineas was wearing a green mighty morphin' power rangers outfit only the shield look like epaulets only sharp and golden that went from his shoulders to his pectorals, same for Ferb only he looked like the green dragon ranger with his shield and dagger, Perry had his fedora, a really cool spy watch, with sweet shades & holster on his torso, to make more matter more fun there were two giant holes that came out of the ceiling with ropes and the SWAT Kats came zipping down them while holding pistol size crossbows after kicking a few mutants on their backs the two masked vigilantes did back flips to join up with the big team there was another explosion that knocked Dr. Viper on his ass.

A she-Kat with black hair with white highlight with a motorcycle helmet looking like a biker chick and vigilante.

"Who's that?" I said to them.

"I don't know." They said in unison.

"I'm your girlfriend." She said while taking off her helmet.

"Felina!" I said while hugging her.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Sorry this was short but the next chapter is where the fun begins.**_


End file.
